Different people, e.g. people from different geographic locations, may pronounce the same term in different ways. For instance, pronunciation of the term “caramel” differs for people across the United States—people in the eastern United States tend to annunciate the second “a” in the word “caramel,” while people in the western United States tend to drop that vowel when pronouncing the word. In another example, one group of people may pronounce the term “badger” to sound like “bad-jah”, while another group of people may pronounce the term “badger” to sound like “bad-jer.”